Eclipse
by Lucy.panqueque
Summary: Para el concurso "Adaptaciones" del foro Irresistiblemente naranja! "Porque su vida había sido el mas literal de los infiernos,hace mas de un siglo que no sentía esperanza... hasta que ella eclipso todo con su presencia"


_(Lucy aparece caminando y se tropieza con una hormiga cabezona)_

Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Bueno como no pueden contestarme de inmediato asumo que están bien… sino espero que mejoren, todo tiene solución… menos la raíz cuadrada de PI :D

Bueno este one-shot va para la comunidad Irresistiblemente Naranja que cumple un año *-* para el concurso "Adaptaciones"

Gracias Aniyasha!

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NADA de lo que esta aquí me pertenece, ni la historia, todo es gracias a dos mentes geniales, no gano nada con esto salvo bajar mis notas, así que no me demanden T.T (veanlo como publicidad gratuita :D)

Esto **no** es importante:

Esta adaptación es de mi pareja favorita de la saga "Crepúsculo" (sip, están frente a una fanática de esta saga, solo de los libros (que los leyó antes de que llegaran a la gran pantalla) La película fue… (. _.) Me reservo el derecho de opinar)

No, no son Bella y Edward.

Son Jasper y Alice *-*

Esta pareja contiene mucho de lo que me gusta (él un frio (y sexy) general y ella una vidente encerrada por ser "esquizofrénica") amo a los personajes que han pasado por manicomios y Alice no es la excepción :D, también adoro a los hombres "duros" que piensan carecer de sentimientos y que luego encuentran el amor en alguien completamente opuesto *-*

De hace tiempo tenía la idea de adaptar la linda y magistral historia de ellos 2 a MinaKushi, pero no me decidí a… hasta que aquí me tienen aburriéndolos U.U

Esto **SI **es importante:

ACLARACIONES:

Esta adaptación está centrada en un capítulo del libro "Eclipse" donde Jasper nos cuenta su historia.

-En el universo crepusculiano algunos vampiros tienen poderes, en esta historia son:

Naruto: lee la mente.

Minato: percibe y manipula las emociones de quienes lo rodean.

Kushina: tiene visiones del futuro.

Hinata (pese a no ser vampiro): su mente tiene un escudo que evita que los demás entren en ella.

-En los libros de Crepúsculo los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, pero como estos es Fanfiction, en mi fic si pueden (Metí a Naru-chan a la fuerza)

-Como Jasper y Alice no son los protagonistas de los libros, estos están contados desde el punto de vista de Bella, que aquí será Hinata y Naruto será Edward.

-Entonces para que la historia tenga sentido y se parezca lo más posible a la original, Hinata (Bella de utilería) hacer un pequeño resumen de lo que le ha pasado, creo que todos han visto las películas de crepúsculo como para orientarse, o por lo menos alguien les ha contado (contra vuestra voluntad) de que van. Y para aquellos que no les ha pasado ni uno ni lo otro, tratare de poner lo más claro posible lo ha que pasado para que no se pierdan.

Y dejando todo esto claro…

¡Vamos a la acción!

* * *

Luna Nueva (libro)

Página 504, segundo párrafo.

"…_aunque no se abrazaron como otras parejas que se habían encontrado allí. Se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos el uno al otro, y a pesar de todo, de algún modo, el momento fue tan intimo que me hizo sentir la necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado."_

* * *

Si hace tan solo dos años atrás, alguien me hubiera dicho que me mudaría a este pequeño pueblo, alejado de la mano de Dios, llamado Konoha, en el cual de los 365 días del año llueve 360.

Que me enamoraría de Naruto, un rubio vampiro "vegetariano" (que solo bebían sangre de animales) cuya excéntrica familia también llevaba esta extraña dieta.

Que él me salvaría de ser devorada por un loco vampiro rastreador llamado Pein (cuya chiflada novia Konan logro huir, jurando venganza) y descubriéramos el misterioso pasado de su madre.

Que en mi cumpleaños número 18, Minato, mi suegro tratara de morderme.

Que luego mi novio vampiro se alejaría de mi vida porque pensaba que él era la causa de todos mis males.

Que ese mismo año descubriría que mi mejor amigo de la infancia Kiba, era un hombre lobo y que odiaba a muerte a los vampiros.

Que me acercaría tanto a él que los sentimientos de hermandad lentamente comenzaban a confundirse.

Que meses después Kushina, la madre vampira de mi novio (la cual extrañamente era una de mis mejores amigas y con la cual había perdido contacto desde que mi novio me "dejo") se encontrara en el pórtico de mi casa, desesperada, porque su hijo iba de camino a Italia para suicidarse a manos de la loca familia Uchiha, que era una especie de mafia o realeza vampírica (eso nunca me quedo claro) porque pensaba que yo había muerto.

Que ambas recorreríamos en tiempo record la distancia de Japón a Europa para salvarlo.

Que lo lograríamos.

Que los Uchiha quedaran pasmados con mi "escudo" que impedía que usaran sus poderes vampíricos conmigo y le exigieran a Naruto convertirme.

Que cuando volvimos a Konoha, él por fin aceptara que yo fuera uno de ellos con una solo condición… convertirme en su esposa.

Y que ahora, meses más tarde, estuviéramos en la sala de su casa, al acecho de la novia psicópata del rastreador que estaba tratando de cobrar venganza conmigo, porque fue Naruto quien asesino a su pareja, era justo que ella me matara a mí.

Estoy segura de que me hubiera reído mucho… Si tan solo lo anterior no fuera todo verdad, mi vida desde hace un año era, literalmente, una ridícula parodia de cuento de hadas que en vez de príncipes azules, tenia vampiros.

La vida es una extraña aventura que solo nos da la opción de vivirla, y a mí me había tocado una realmente rara, pero que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Pero concentrándonos en el "aquí" y "ahora" sentados en la sala a segundos de haber leído la devastadora noticia de que en el pueblo cercano una verdadera carnicería se llevaba a cabo sin razón, las cosas no pintaban bien, nada bien.

Mikoto apareció por la parte superior de las escaleras y bajó despacio. Tenía una expresión serena, indiferente.

Jiraiya sacudía la cabeza.

—Esto me preocupa. Nunca nos hemos visto envueltos en este tipo de cosas. No es asunto nuestro, no somos los Uchiha.

—No creo que los Uchiha deban aparecer por aquí —comentó Naruto—. Eso nos concede mucho menos tiempo para actuar.

—Y todos esos pobres inocentes humanos... —susurró Tsunade—. No está bien dejarlos morir de ese modo.

—Ya lo sé — Jiraiya suspiró.

—Oh —intervino Naruto de repente, volviendo ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a su padre—. No lo había pensado. Claro, tienes razón, ha de ser eso. Bueno, eso lo cambia todo.

No fui la única que le miró confundida, pero debí de ser la única que no le miró algo enojada.

—Creo que es mejor que se lo expliques a los demás —le dijo Naruto a Minato—.

-¿Cuál podría ser el propósito de todo esto? —Naruto comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, mirando el suelo y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Yo no la había visto levantarse, pero Kushina estaba allí, a mi lado.

—¿De qué habla? —le preguntó a su esposo—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Minato no pareció contento de convertirse en el centro de atención. Dudó, intentando interpretar cada uno de los rostros que había en el salón, ya que todo el mundo se había movido para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir y entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en mí.

—Pareces confusa —me dijo, con su voz profunda y muy tranquila.

No era una pregunta. Minato sabía lo que yo sentía al igual que sabía lo que sentían todos los demás.

—Todos estamos confusos —gruñó Fugaku.

—Podrías darte el lujo de ser un poco más paciente —le contestó Minato—. Ella también debe entenderlo. Ahora es uno de nosotros.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Especialmente por el poco contacto que había tenido con él a partir de que intentara matarme el día de mi cumpleaños. No me había dado cuenta de que pensara en mí de este modo.

—¿Cuánto es lo que sabes sobre mí, Hinata? —inquirió.

Fugaku suspiró teatralmente y se dejó caer sobre el sofá para esperar con impaciencia exagerada.

—No mucho —admití.

Entonces recordé brevemente que sabía mucho más de su esposa (quien había perdido la memoria tras ser convertida) que de él, que de seguro mantenía mucho de sus recuerdos mortales.

_Flash Back_

Fue cuando Pein me engañó haciéndome creer que tenia de prisionera a mi madre, me dijo que si acudía sola a su encuentro la dejaría en paz, y yo ingenuamente le creí e hice lo que me ordeno. Al final el nunca llego a tocar a mi madre (ella ni enteraba estaba muy lejos en un viaje de negocios) y yo estaba en las fauces del lobo.

Fue entonces cuando soltó de golpe algo que yo nunca espere.

_-Hay algo que me gustaría restregarle un poco por las narices a tu novio. La solución fue obvia desde el principio, y siempre temí que tu Naruto se percatara y echara a perder la diversión. Me paso una vez, oh, sí, hace siglos. La primera y única vez que se me ha escapado una presa._

_El vampiro que tan estúpidamente se había encariñado con aquella insignificante presa hizo la elección que tu Naruto ha sido demasiado débil para llevar a cabo, ya ves. Cuando aquel viejo supo que iba tras su amiguita, la rapto del sanatorio mental donde él trabajaba –nunca entenderé la obsesión que algunos vampiros tienen por vosotros, los humanos -, y la libero de la única forma que tenia para ponerla a salvo._

_La pobre criaturita ni siquiera pareció notar el dolor. Había permanecido encerrada demasiado tiempo en aquel agujero negro de su celda. Cien años antes la hubieran quemado en la hoguera por sus visiones, pero en el siglo XIX te llevaban al psiquiátrico y te administraban tratamientos de electrochoque. Cuando abrió los ojos fortalecida por su nueva juventud, fue como si antes nunca hubiera visto el sol. El viejo la convirtió en un nuevo y poderoso vampiro, pero entonces yo ya no tenía ningún aliciente para tocarla –suspiro –. En venganza, mate al viejo._

_-Kushina –dije en voz baja, atónita._

Luego de eso llego Naruto a rescatarme y mato a Pein.

_Fin Flash Back_

Minato miró a su hijo que levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

—No —respondió Naruto a sus pensamientos—. Estoy seguro de que entiendes por qué no le he contado esa historia, pero supongo que debería escucharla ahora.

Minato asintió pensativo y después empezó a enrollarse la manga de su jersey de color marfil sobre el brazo.

Le observé, curiosa y confusa, intentando entender el significado de sus actos.

Sostuvo la muñeca bajo la lámpara que tenía al lado, muy cerca de la luz de la bombilla y pasó el dedo por una marca en relieve en forma de luna creciente que tenía sobre la piel pálida.

Me llevó un minuto comprender por qué la forma me resultaba tan familiar.

—Oh —exclamé, respirando hondo cuando me di cuenta—. Minato, tienes una cicatriz exactamente igual que la mía.

Alcé la mano, con la marca en forma de media luna más nítida contra mi piel de color crema que contra la suya, más parecida al alabastro.

Minato sonrió de forma imperceptible.

—Tengo un montón de cicatrices como la tuya, Hinata.

El rostro de Minato era impenetrable cuando se arremangó la fina manga del jersey. Al principio, mis ojos no pudieron entender el sentido de la textura que tenía la piel allí.

Había un montón de medias lunas curvadas que se atravesaban unas con otras formando un patrón, como si se tratara de plumas, que sólo eran visibles, al ser todas blancas, gracias a que el brillante resplandor de la lámpara hacía que destacaran ligeramente al proyectar pequeñas sombras delineando los contornos. Entonces comprendí que el diseño estaba formado por medias lunas individuales como la de mi muñeca.

Miré de nuevo mi pequeña cicatriz solitaria y recordé cómo había sufrido. Vi de nuevo la forma de los dientes de Pein, grabada para siempre en mi piel. Entonces, tragué con dificultad el aire, y le miré.

—Minato ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Lo mismo que te ocurrió a ti en la mano —contestó el rubio mayor con voz serena—, sólo que mil veces más —soltó una risotada amarga y se frotó el brazo—. La ponzoña de vampiro es lo único capaz de dejar cicatrices como las mías.

—¿Por qué? —jadeé horrorizada.

Me sentía grosera, pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada de su piel, de un aspecto tan sutil y a la vez tan devastador.

—Yo no he tenido la misma... crianza que mis hermanos de adopción. Mis comienzos fueron completamente distintos —su voz se tornó dura cuando terminó de hablar. Me quedé boquiabierta, apabullada—. Antes de que te cuente mi historia —continuó Minato—debes entender que hay lugares en nuestro mundo, Hinata, donde el ciclo vital de los que nunca envejecen se cuenta por semanas, y no por siglos.

Los otros ya habían oído antes la historia, por lo que se desentendieron de la misma.

Jiraiya y Fugaku centraron su atención en la televisión. Kushina se movió con sigilo para sentarse a los pies de Tsunade.

Naruto permaneció tan absorto como yo; sólo que podía sentir el escrutinio de sus ojos en mi rostro, leyendo cada estremecimiento provocado por la emoción.

—Si quieres entender la razón, has de cambiar tu concepción del mundo e imaginarlo desde la óptica de los poderosos, de los voraces... o de aquellos cuya sed jamás se sacia.

»Como sabes, algunos lugares del mundo resultan especialmente deseables para nosotros porque en ellos podemos pasar desapercibidos sin necesidad de demasiadas restricciones.

»Hazte una idea, por ejemplo, del mapa del hemisferio oriental. Imagina un punto rojo simbolizando cada vida humana. Cuanto mayor es el número de puntos rojos, más sencillo será alimentarse sin llamar la atención, es decir, para quienes vivimos de este modo.

Me estremecí ante la imagen en mi mente y ante la palabra «alimentarse», pero Minato no parecía interesado en asustarme ni se mostraba demasiado protector, como solía hacer siempre Naruto. Continuó sin hacer ninguna pausa.

—A los aquelarres del sur apenas les preocupa ser o no descubiertos por los humanos. Son los Uchiha quienes los meten en vereda. No temen a nadie más. Ya nos habrían sacado a la luz de no ser por ellos.

Fruncí el ceño por el modo en que pronunciaba el nombre, con respeto, casi con gratitud. Me resultaba muy difícil aceptar la idea de los Uchiha como los buenos de la película, fuera en el sentido que fuera.

—En comparación, el norte es mucho más civilizado. Fundamentalmente, aquí somos nómadas que disfrutamos del día tanto como de la noche, lo que nos permite interactuar con los humanos sin levantar sospecha alguna. El anonimato es importante para todos nosotros.

»El sur es un mundo diferente. Allí, los inmortales pasan el día planeando su siguiente movimiento o anticipando el de sus enemigos, y sólo salen de noche; y es que allí ha habido guerra constante durante siglos, sin un solo momento de tregua. Los aquelarres apenas son conscientes de la existencia de los humanos, o lo son igual que los soldados cuando ven una manada de vacas en el camino. El hombre nada más es comida disponible, de la que se ocultan exclusivamente por temor a los Uchiha.

—Pero ¿por qué luchan? —pregunté.

Minato sonrió.

—¿Recuerdas el mapa con los puntos rojos? —esperó a que asintiera—. Luchan por controlar las áreas donde se acumulan más puntos rojos.

»Verás, en algún momento, a alguien se le ocurrió que si fuera el único vampiro de la zona, digamos, por ejemplo, Kumogakure, entonces podría alimentarse cada noche dos o tres veces sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por lo que planearon formas de deshacerse de la competencia.

»Los demás no tardaron en imitarlos, unos con tácticas más efectivas que otros.

»Pero la estrategia más efectiva fue la que puso en marcha un vampiro bastante joven, llamado Toshiro. La primera vez que se oyó hablar de él apareció desde algún lugar al norte de Kiri y masacró los dos pequeños aquelarres que compartían el área cercana a Kumo. Dos noches más tarde, atacó a un clan mucho más grande de aliados que reclamaban una aldea cercana, al norte del pais, y volvió a ganar.

—¿Y cómo lo consiguió? —pregunté con curiosidad y cautela.

—Toshiro había creado un ejército de vampiros neófitos. Fue el primero en pensarlo y al principio, esto hizo de él y los suyos una fuerza imparable. Los vampiros muy jóvenes son inestables, salvajes y casi imposibles de controlar. A un neófito se le puede enseñar a que se controle, razonando con él, pero diez o quince neófitos juntos son una pesadilla.

Se vuelven unos contra otros con tanta rapidez como contra el enemigo. Toshiro debía estar creando continuamente otros nuevos conforme aumentaban los enfrentamientos entre ellos y también porque los aquelarres derrotaos solían diezmar al menos la mitad de sus fuerzas antes de sucumbir.

Ya ves, aunque los conversos son peligrosos, hay todavía posibilidad de derrotarlos si sabes lo que haces. Tienen un increíble poder físico, al menos durante el primer año y si se les deja utilizar la fuerza, pueden aplastar a un vampiro más viejo con facilidad, pero son esclavos de sus instintos, y además, predecidles. Por lo general, no tienen habilidad para el combate, sólo músculo y ferocidad. Y en este caso, la fuerza del número.

»Los vampiros del sur previeron lo que se les venía encima e hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió para contrarrestar Toshiro, es decir, crearon ejércitos de neófitos por su cuenta...

»Y entonces se desató el infierno, y lo digo de un modo más literal de lo que a ti pueda parecerte. Nosotros, los inmortales, también tenemos nuestras historias, y esta guerra en particular no debería ser olvidada nunca. Sin duda, no era un buen momento para ser humano en los países del sur.

Me estremecí.

—Cuando el recuento de cuerpos alcanzó proporciones epidémicas, la historia oficial habló de una enfermedad que había afectado a la población más pobre, y entonces fue cuando intervinieron los Uchiha. Se reunió toda la guardia y peinó el sur de Japón.

Toshiro se había afianzado en Kira, donde había erigido de forma acelerada un ejército dispuesto a la conquista del verdadero premio: Iwa. Los Uchiha comenzaron por él, pero aniquilaron a todos los demás.

»Ejecutaron sumariamente a cualquier vampiro que tuviera neófitos, y como casi todo el mundo los había utilizado en su intento de protegerse de Toshiro, el sur de Japón quedó libre de vampiros durante un tiempo.

»Los Uchiha invirtieron casi un año en dejar limpia la casa. Es otro capítulo de nuestra historia que no debemos olvidar a pesar de los pocos testigos que quedaron para describir lo ocurrido. Hablé con uno que había contemplado de lejos lo que sucedió cuando cayeron sobre Kumo.

Minato se estremeció. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que nunca antes le había visto temeroso ni horrorizado; aquélla era la primera vez.

—Bastó para que la fiebre de la conquista sureña no se extendiera y el resto del mundo permaneció a salvo. Nos guste o no, debemos a los Uchiha nuestra actual forma de vida.

»Los supervivientes no tardaron en reafirmar sus derechos en el sur en cuanto los Uchiha regresaron a Italia.

»No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que los aquelarres se enzarzaran en nuevas disputas. Abundaba la mala sangre, si se me permite la expresión, y la vendetta era moneda corriente. La táctica de los neófitos estaba ahí y algunos cedieron a la tentación de usarla, aunque los aquelarres meridionales no habían olvidado a los Uchiha, por lo que actuaron con más cuidado en esta ocasión: seleccionaron a los humanos y luego los entrenaron y usaron con más cuidado, por lo que la mayor parte de las veces pasaron desapercibidos. Sus creadores no dieron motivos para el regreso de los Uchiha.

»Las reyertas continuaron, pero a menor escala. De vez en cuando, algunos se pasaban de la raya y daban pie a las especulaciones de la prensa de los humanos; entonces, los Uchiha reaparecían para exterminarlos, pero quedaban los demás, los precavidos...

Minato se quedó mirando a las musarañas.

—Fueron esos quienes te convirtieron —conjeturé con un hilo de voz.

—En efecto —admitió—. Vivía en un pueblito cercano a Kiri, no logro recordar su nombre, cuando era mortal. Tenía casi diecisiete años cuando me uní al ejército, eran años de guerra en 1861. Mentí a los reclutadores acerca de mi edad, les dije que había cumplido los veinte y se lo tragaron, pues era lo bastante alto como para que colara.

»Mi carrera militar fue efímera, pero muy prometedora. Caía bien a la gente y siempre escuchaban lo que tenía que decir. Mi padre decía que yo tenía carisma. Por supuesto, ahora sé que había algo más, pero, fuera cual fuera la razón, me ascendieron rápidamente por encima de hombres de mayor edad y experiencia. Además por otra parte, el ejército era nuevo y se organizaba como podía, lo cual daba mayores oportunidades. En la primera batalla, que bueno, en realidad, fue más una escaramuza que una batalla propiamente dicha, fui el mayor más joven, y eso sin que se supiera mi verdadera edad.

»Estaba al frente de la evacuación de las mujeres y los niños de la ciudad cuando los morteros de los barcos del bando enemigo llegaron al puerto. Necesité un día para acondicionarlos antes de enviarlos con la primera columna de civiles que conducíamos a un refugio.

»Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche.

»Había anochecido cuando alcanzamos la ciudad. Me demoré lo suficiente para asegurarme de que todo el grupo quedaba a salvo; me procuré una montura de refresco en cuanto concluí mi cometido y galopé de vuelta al pueblo. No había tiempo para descansar.

»Me encontré con tres mujeres a pie a kilómetro y medio de la ciudad. Di por hecho que se trataba de rezagadas y eché pie a tierra para ofrecerles mi ayuda, pero me quedé petrificado cuando contemplé sus rostros a la tenue luz de la luna. Sin lugar a dudas, eran las tres damas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida mortal.

»Recuerdo lo mucho que me maravilló la extrema palidez de su piel, ya que incluso la muchacha de pelo negro y de facciones marcadas y toscas tenía un rostro de porcelana bajo la luz lunar. Todas ellas parecían lo bastante jóvenes para ser consideradas muchachas. Sabía que no eran miembros extraviados de mi grupo, pues no habría olvidado a esas tres beldades si las hubiera visto antes.

»—Se ha quedado sin habla —observó la primera. Hablaba con una voz delicada y atiplada, como las melodías de las campanas de viento. Tenía la cabellera rubia y la piel nívea.

»La otra era aún más rubia, pero su tez era de un blanco calcáreo. Tenía rostro de ángel. Se inclinó hacia mí con ojos entornados e inhaló hondo.

»—¡Um! —dio un suspiro—. Embriagador.

»La más pequeña, la morena menudita, le aferró por el brazo y habló apresuradamente. Su voz era demasiado tenue y musical como para que sonara cortante, pero ése parecía ser su propósito.

»—Céntrate, Megu —la instó.

«Siempre he tenido intuición a la hora de detectar la jerarquía entre las personas y me quedó muy claro que era la morena quien llevaba la voz cantante. Si ellas hubieran estado dentro de un ejército, yo habría dicho que estaba por encima de las otras dos.

»—Es bien parecido, joven, fuerte, un oficial... —la morena hizo una pausa que intenté aprovechar para hablar, pero fue en vano—, y hay algo más... ¿Lo percibís? —Preguntó a sus compañeras—. Es... persuasivo.

»—Sí, sí —aceptó rápidamente Megu mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia mí.

»—Contente —le previno la morena—. Deseo conservarle.

»Megumi frunció el ceño. Parecía irritada.

»—Haces bien si crees que puede servirte, Sayuri —dijo la rubia más alta—. Yo suelo matar al doble de los que me quedo.

»—Eso haré —coincidió Sayuri—. Éste me gusta de veras. Aparta a Megu, ¿vale? No me apetece estar protegiéndome las espaldas mientras me concentro.

»El vello de la nuca se me puso como escarpias a pesar de que no comprendía ni una sola de las palabras de aquellas criaturas. El instinto me decía que me hallaba en grave peligro y que el ángel no bromeaba al hablar de matar, pero se impuso el discernimiento al instinto, ya que me habían enseñado a no temer a las mujeres, sino a protegerlas.

»—Vamos de caza —aceptó Megu con entusiasmo mientras alargaba la mano para tomar la de la otra muchacha.

»Dieron la vuelta con una gracilidad asombrosa y echaron a correr hacia la ciudad.

Parecían volar e iban tan deprisa que los cabellos flameaban detrás de sus figuras como si fueran alas. Parpadeé sorprendido mientras las veía desaparecer.

»Me volví para observar a Sayuri, que me estudiaba con curiosidad.

»Nunca había sido supersticioso y hasta ese momento no había creído en fantasmas ni en ninguna otra tontería sobrenatural. De pronto, me sentí inseguro.

»—¿Cómo te llamas, soldado? —inquirió Sayuri.

»—Mayor Minato Namikaze, señorita —balbuceé, incapaz de ser grosero con una dama ni aunque fuera un fantasma.

»—Espero que sobrevivas, de veras, Minato —aseguró con voz suave—. Tengo un buen presentimiento en lo que a ti se refiere.

»Se acercó un paso más e inclinó la cabeza como si fuera a besarme. Me quedé allí clavado a pesar de que todos mis instintos clamaban para que huyera.

Minato hizo una pausa y permaneció con gesto pensativo hasta que al final agregó:

—A los pocos días me iniciaron en mi nueva vida.

No supe si había eliminado de la historia la parte de su conversión como deferencia a mí o en reacción a la tensión que emanaba de Naruto, tan manifiesta que hasta yo podía sentirla.

—Se llamaban Sayuri, Megumi y Sumomo y no llevaban juntas mucho tiempo. Sayuri había reunido a las otras dos, las tres eran supervivientes de una derrota reciente. Sayuri deseaba vengarse y recuperar sus territorios mientras que las otras dos estaban ansiosas de aumentar lo que podríamos llamar sus «apriscos». Estaban reuniendo una tropa, pero lo hacían con más cuidado del habitual. Fue idea de Sayuri. Ella quería una fuerza de combate superior, por lo que buscaba hombres específicos, con potencial, y luego nos prestaba más atención y entrenamiento del que antes se le hubiera ocurrido a nadie. Nos adiestró en el combate y nos enseñó a pasar desapercibidos para los humanos. Nos recompensaba cuando lo hacíamos bien...

Hizo una pausa para saltarse otra parte.

—Pero Sayuri tenía prisa, sabedora de que la fuerza descomunal de los neófitos declinaba tras el primer año a contar desde la conversión y pretendía actuar mientras aún conserváramos esa energía.

»Éramos seis cuando me incorporé al grupo de Sayuri y se nos unieron otros cuatro en el transcurso de dos semanas. Todos éramos varones, pues ella quería soldados, lo cual dificultaba aún más que no estallaran peleas entre nosotros. Tuve mis primeros rifirrafes con mis nuevos camaradas de armas, pero yo era más rápido y mejor luchador, por lo que ella estaba muy complacida conmigo a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba tener que reemplazar a mis víctimas. Me recompensaba a menudo, por lo cual gané en fortaleza.

»Ella juzgaba bien a los hombres y no tardó en ponerme al frente de los demás, como si me hubiera ascendido, lo cual encajaba a la perfección con mi naturaleza. Las bajas descendieron drásticamente y nuestro número subió hasta rondar la veintena...

»...una cifra considerable para los tiempos difíciles que nos tocaba vivir. Mi don para controlar la atmósfera emocional circundante, a pesar de no estar aún definido, resultó de una efectividad vital. Pronto, los neófitos comenzamos a trabajar juntos como no se había hecho antes hasta la fecha. Incluso Sayuri, Megumi y Sumomo fueron capaces de cooperar con mayor armonía.

»Sayuri se encariñó conmigo y comenzó a confiar más y más en mí. En cierto modo, yo adoraba el suelo que pisaba. No sabía que existía otra forma de vida. Ella nos dijo que así era como funcionaban las cosas y nosotros la creímos.

»Me pidió que la avisara cuando mis hermanos y yo estuviéramos preparados para la lucha y yo ardía en deseos de probarme. Al final, conseguí que trabajaran codo con codo veintitrés vampiros neófitos increíblemente fuertes, disciplinados y de una destreza sin parangón. Sayuri estaba eufórica.

»Nos acercamos con sigilo a Kumo, el antiguo hogar de Sayuri, donde nos lanzó contra sus enemigos, que nada más contaba con nueve neófitos en aquel momento y un par de vampiros veteranos para controlarlos. Sayuri apenas podía creer la facilidad con la que acabamos con ellos, sólo cuatro bajas en el transcurso del ataque, una victoria sin precedentes.

»Todos estábamos bien entrenados y realizamos el golpe de mano con la máxima discreción, de tal modo que la ciudad cambió de dueños sin que los humanos se dieran cuenta.

»El éxito la volvió avariciosa y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que Sayuri fijara los ojos en otras ciudades. Ese primer año extendió su control hasta Kiri y el norte de Japón. Entonces, otros vinieron desde el sur para expulsarla.

Minato recorrió con dos dedos el imperceptible contorno de las cicatrices de un brazo.

—Los combates fueron muy intensos y a muchos les preocupó el probable regreso de los Uchiha. Tras dieciocho meses, fui el único superviviente de los veintitrés primeros.

Ganamos tantas batallas como perdimos y Megumi y Sumomo se revolvieron contra Sayuri, que fue la que prevaleció al final.

»Ella y yo fuimos capaces de conservar Kumo. La cosa se calmó un poco, aunque las guerras no cesaron. Se desvaneció la idea de la conquista y quedó más bien la de la venganza y las rencillas, pues fueron muchos quienes perdieron a sus compañeros y eso no es algo que se perdone entre nosotros.

»Sayuri y yo mantuvimos en activo alrededor de una docena de neófitos. Significaban muy poco para nosotros. Eran títeres, material desechable del que nos deshacíamos cuando sobrepasaba su tiempo de utilidad. Mi vida continuó por el mismo sendero, de violencia y de esa guisa pasaron los años. Yo estaba hastiado de aquello mucho antes de que todo cambiara.

»Unas décadas después, trabé cierta amistad con un neófito que, contra todo pronóstico, había sobrevivido a los tres primeros años y seguía siendo útil. Se llamaba Shikaku, me caía bien, era... «Civilizado»; sí, supongo que ésa es la palabra adecuada. Le disgustaba la lucha a pesar de que se le daba bien.

»Estaba a cargo de los neófitos, venía a ser algo así como su canguro. Era un trabajo a tiempo completo.

»Al final, llegó el momento de efectuar una nueva purga. Era necesario reemplazar a los neófitos cada vez que superaban el momento de máximo rendimiento. Se suponía que Shikaku me ayudaba a deshacerme de ellos. Los separábamos individualmente. Siempre se nos hacía la noche muy larga. Aquella vez intentó convencerme de que algunos de ellos tenían potencial, pero me negué porque Sayuri me había dado órdenes de que me librara de todos.

»Habíamos realizado la mitad de la tarea cuando me percaté de la gran agitación que embargaba a Shikaku. Meditaba la posibilidad de pedirle que se fuera y rematar el trabajo yo solo mientras llamaba a la siguiente víctima. Para mi sorpresa, Shikaku se puso arisco y furioso. Confiaba en ser capaz de dominar cualquier cambio de humor por su parte... Era un buen luchador, pero jamás fue rival para mí.

»La neófita a la que había convocado era una mujer llamada Yoshino que acababa de cumplir su año. Los sentimientos de Shikaku cambiaron y se descubrieron cuando ella apareció. Él le ordenó a gritos que se fuera y salió disparado detrás de ella. Pude haberlos perseguido, pero no lo hice. Me disgustaba la idea de matarle.

»Sayuri se enfadó mucho conmigo por aquello... Shikaku regresó a hurtadillas cinco años después, y eligió un buen día para llegar.

»Sayuri estaba perpleja por el continuo deterioro de mi estado de ánimo. Ella jamás se sentía abatida y se preguntaba por qué yo era diferente. Comencé a notar un cambio en sus emociones cuando estaba cerca de mí; a veces era miedo; otras, malicia. Fueron los mismos sentimientos que me habían alertado sobre la traición de Megumi y Sumomo. Shikaku regresó cuando me estaba preparando para destruir a mi única aliada y el núcleo de toda mi existencia.

»Me habló de su nueva vida con Yoshino y de un abanico de opciones con las que jamás había soñado. No habían luchado ni una sola vez en cinco años a pesar de que se habían encontrado con otros muchos de nuestra especie en el norte; con ellos era posible una existencia pacífica.

»Me convenció con una sola conversación. Estaba listo para irme y, en cierto modo, aliviado por no tener que matar Sayuri. Había sido su compañero durante los mismos años que Jiraiya y Tsunade estuvieron juntos, aunque el vínculo entre nosotros no fuera ni por asomo tan fuerte. Cuando se vive para la sangre y el combate, las relaciones son tenues y se rompen con facilidad. Me marché sin mirar atrás.

»Viajé en compañía de Shikaku y Yoshino durante algunos años mientras le tomaba el pulso a aquel mundo nuevo y pacífico, pero la tristeza no desaparecía. No comprendía qué me sucedía hasta que Shikaku se dio cuenta de que empeoraba después de cada caza.

»Medité a ese respecto. Había perdido casi toda mi humanidad después de años de matanzas y carnicerías. Yo era una pesadilla, un monstruo de la peor especie, sin lugar a dudas, pero cada vez que me abalanzaba sobre otra víctima humana tenía un atisbo de aquella otra vida. Mientras las presas abrían los ojos, maravillados por mi hermosura, recordaba a Sayuri y a sus compañeras, y lo que me habían parecido la última noche que fui Minato Namikaze. Este recuerdo era más fuerte que todo lo demás, ya que yo era capaz de saber todo lo que sentía mi presa y vivía sus emociones mientras la mataba.

»Has sentido cómo he manipulado las emociones de quienes me rodean, Hinata, pero me pregunto si alguna vez has comprendido cómo me afectan los sentimientos que circulan por una habitación. Viví en un mundo sediento de venganza y el odio fue mí continuo compañero durante mi primer siglo de vida. Todo eso disminuyó cuando abandoné a Sayuri, pero aún sentía el pánico y el temor de mi presa.

«Empezó a resultar insoportable.

»El abatimiento empeoró y vagabundeé lejos de Shikaku y Yoshino. Ambos eran civilizados, pero no sentían la misma aversión que yo. A ellos les bastaba con librarse de la batalla, mas yo estaba harto de matar, de matar a cualquiera, incluso a simples humanos.

»Aun así, debía seguir haciéndolo. ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba? Intenté disminuir la frecuencia de la caza, pero al final sentía demasiada sed y me rendía. Descubrí que la autodisciplina era todo un desafío después de un siglo de gratificaciones inmediatas… Todavía no la he perfeccionado.

Minato se hallaba sumido en la historia, al igual que yo. Me sorprendió que su expresión desolada se suavizara hasta convertirse en una sonrisa pacífica.

—Me hallaba en Uzugakure y había tormenta. Estaba en el exterior y era de día, una práctica con la que aún no me encuentro cómodo del todo. Sabía que llamaría la atención si me quedaba bajo la lluvia, por lo que me escondí en una cafetería semivacía. Tenía los ojos lo bastante oscuros como para que nadie me descubriera, pero eso significaba también que tenía sed, lo cual me preocupaba un poco.

»Ella estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra. Me esperaba, por supuesto —rió entre dientes una vez—. Se bajó de un salto en cuanto entré y vino directamente hacia mí.

»Eso me sorprendió. No estaba seguro de si pretendía atacarme, esa era la única interpretación que se me ocurría a tenor de mi pasado, pero me sonreía y las emociones que emanaban de ella no se parecían a nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

»—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —dijo.

No me había percatado de que Kushina había vuelto para quedarse detrás de mí otra vez.

—Y tú agachaste la cabeza, como buen caballero sureño, y respondiste: «Lo siento, señorita» —Kushina rompió a reír al recordarlo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tú me tendiste la mano y yo la tomé sin detenerme a buscarle un significado a mis actos, pero sentí esperanza por primera vez en casi un siglo.

Minato tomó la mano de Kushina mientras hablaba y ella esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Sólo estaba aliviada. Pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro durante un buen rato después del cual él volvió a mirarme sin perder la expresión relajada.

—Kushina me habló de sus visiones acerca de la familia de Jiraiya. Apenas di crédito a que existiera esa posibilidad, pero ella me insufló optimismo y fuimos a su encuentro.

—Casi nos da algo del susto —intervino Fugaku, que puso los ojos en blanco antes de que Minato pudiera explicarme nada más—. Mikoto y yo nos habíamos alejado para cazar y de pronto aparece Minato, cubierto de cicatrices de combate, llevando detrás a este monstruito —Fugaku le dio una mirada fulminante a Kushina—, que saludaba a cada uno por su nombre, lo sabía todo y quería averiguar en qué habitación podía instalarse.

Kushina y Minato echaron a reír en armonía, como un dúo de soprano y bajo.

—Cuando llegué a casa, todas mis cosas estaban en el garaje –Refunfuño Fugaku.

Kushina se encogió de hombros.

—Tu habitación tenía las mejores vistas.

Ahora los cuatro rieron juntos.

-Tampoco hay que olvidar la parte en que llego Naru… -comento Kushina dirigiéndose a mi –Minato casi se muere de nuevo cuando supo que estaba embarazada.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Papá eso es verdad...

—Es una historia preciosa —comenté. Cuatro pares de ojos me miraron como si estuviera loca—. Me refiero a la última parte —me defendí—, al final feliz con Kushina.

—Ella marca la diferencia —coincidió Minato—. Y sigo disfrutando de la situación.

*-*-*-_Fin-*-*-*_

* * *

_¿comentarios?_

_¿criticas?_

_¿Tomatasos?_

_¿Piñasos?_

_**Bueno gracias por llegar hasta aca y soportar mis incoherencias :D**  
_

_**SI les gusto y creen que merece algun lugar vallan al prefil de la comunidad y voten :D abra muchas màs para que lean :D**_

_**Se cuidan!**_

_**Lucy!**_


End file.
